wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack McBrayer
|image = ImagesCA1847GL.jpg |birthname = |gender = Male |birthdate = May 27, 1973 (age 44) |birthplace = Macon, Georgia, U.S. |roles = Voice actor, singer |characters = Wander Male Flea 2 (in the episode "The Ball"; uncredited) |otherprojects = 30 Rock Wreck-It Ralph Phineas and Ferb }} (born on May 27, 1973) is an American comedic actor who gained national recognition for his characters on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. He is best known for portraying Kenneth Parcell on the television series 30 Rock, a role for which he received an Emmy nomination in 2009 at the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards. He provided the voice of the main character, Wander in the Disney XD series, Wander Over Yonder. Life and career Born in Macon, Georgia, McBrayer studied theater administration at the University of Evansville. He later worked at The Second City and IO Theater (1995–2002), an experience that introduced him to 30 Rock creator Tina Fey and prepared him "100%" for his role on her show. McBrayer appeared in over 80 sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien (2002–04), often lampooning his own Southern upbringing by playing stereotypical hillbilly characters. On August 10, 2007 and September 20, 2008, he made a cameo appearance on Late Night playing his character (Kenneth Parcell) from 30 Rock. During the first appearance, O'Brien remarked to him, "I thought you were above this now." McBrayer later reprised his role as Kenneth twice (November 24, 2009 and January 13, 2010) after O'Brien's switch to The Tonight Show, and has appeared on Conan's Legally Prohibited From Being Funny on Television Tour at stops in Eugene, Oregon, Universal City, California (on the Universal Studios lot where O'Brien taped Tonight), and the final tour stop in Atlanta, in his home state of Georgia. McBrayer also had a minor recurring role as a waiter at the Bluth family's country club in Arrested Development. In 2008, He was featured throughout the video for "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. During the shooting for the video, it is reported McBrayer accidentally hit Carey in the face with a Frisbee. McBrayer also appears in the first episode in the fifth season of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! as a spokesman in a spoof advertisement for the fictional "Diarrhea-phragm." He works as a voice actor in the American animated series Ugly Americans and appeared in the 2010 film Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore with a recurring role on the third season of Phineas and Ferb, playing the part of Irving, a fan of Phineas and Ferb. He also regularly appears in the skit "Knock Knock Joke of the Day" on the hit children's television show, Yo Gabba Gabba! since season 2 and stars in Craig McCracken's new TV show Wander Over Yonder on the Disney Channel. In the fall of 2012, Jack lent his voice to the Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, playing the title character's video game opponent 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'. Photo Gallery Trivia *In "The Void", a photo of Jack can be seen for a split second inside the door that Sylvia opens. When the same photo is seen, Wander stares at it. *In the short "The Smile" one of the faces Wander makes resembles Jack's face. Filmography Films Television External links *Jack McBrayer at the Internet Movie Database *Interview with McBrayer on The Sound of Young America *Entertainment Weekly interview with Jack McBrayer and the actors who portray TV assistants Lloyd ("Entourage") and Marc ("Ugly Betty"). es:Jack McBrayer pt-br:Jack McBrayer Category:Cast Category:Real life people Category:Staff Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:Wander Category:Real World Articles